


Light

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama wakes up to the most beautiful sight in the whole world. (At least that's what he thinks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Light

Kageyama blinks drowsily at the soft morning light streaming through the curtains. He wonders for a moment why he feels so weighed down and warm before realising that safety tucked under his chin, legs tangled with his and arms resting over his chest was a certain adorable (dumbass) shorty. Its so bright he thinks to himself (but nowhere near as bright as the orange haired ball of excitement wrapped up in his arms) and in that short instance Kageyama is satisfied. He wishes he could stop time forever in this moment where Hinata was his and all that surrounded him was Hinata's scent, Hinata's soft warm even breaths, Hinata's warmth. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

Kageyama was torn between wanting to never move again in fear that he would wake Hinata up or kissing the living day lights out of him because of how irresistible he looked right now.

Perhaps he would wake him up later. Maybe Kageyama could be selfish just for today and spoil himself a little more by keeping Hinata all to himself a little longer.

(Even if it meant they might be late to volleyball practice)

Oi. Dumbass. I love you.

Heh. I love you too Bakayama.


End file.
